Traición y Venganza
by Solange's
Summary: Hay más de una verdad en una historia, y eso Shikamaru lo sabe mejor que nadie. A pocas horas de haberse casado con su amada Temari es inculpado y encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió, logrará escapar de su prisión y regresará a su hogar para vengarse de los que lo inculparon y de personas que él pensaba que lo amaban. Pero como dije antes, hay más de una verdad en una historia


Prólogo

* * *

" _¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? Ya perdí la cuenta. Desde que estoy encerrado en este lugar olvidado por Dios perdí toda esperanza. ¿Siquiera porqué estoy aquí? No lo sé. Solo desearía una cosa antes de morir, y es el poder verla sonreír una última vez."_

 _El hombre se desvaneció, y en sus sueños rememoró lo que había pasado ese fatídico día, que debería de haber sido el más feliz de su vida._

 _Allí se encontraba él, en el altar, esperando por ella, esperando que se acercara. Ella era escoltada por su hermano menor, el poseedor de una cabello tan rojo como el mismo fuego._

 _Y ella, no había palabras para describir lo hermosa que se veía, parecía una visión._

― _Sí me sigues mirando así la gente empezará a creer que eres idiota._

 _Aún en un día así no dejaba de sermonear al que sería su futuro esposo, pero esa era una de las "cualidades" por la que se enamoró de esa mujer, la princesa Temari de Sunagakure._

― _Lo siento, pero es que estas tan fastidiosamente hermosa que me resulta muy difícil desviar la mirada hacia otro lado._

 _Le dije acercando mi boca a su oído, mis palabras lograron su cometido, hacer que se sonrojara al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada, para esconder su rostro._

― _Idiota._

 _Pude ver una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios a lo que yo también sonreí._

 _Mientras el sacerdote empezaba la ceremonia yo recordaba todo el camino que tuvimos recorrer para llegar hasta este momento._

 _Años atrás nos conocimos por casualidad en el país del rayo, en la aldea de Kumogakure._

 _Yo acompañaba a mi padre como representantes de la aldea, de momento que la Hokage no podía ausentarse debido a unos problemas que habían surgido en la aldea, de tal modo que mi padre fue enviado en su lugar y siendo yo su heredero tendría que empezar a cimentarse en asuntos políticos por lo que esta habría sido una experiencia "muy educativa" para mi según sus propias palabras._

 _No soy el tipo de persona que le gusta hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, por lo que el largo viaje no me sentó muy bien, simplemente por el hecho de que yo era un flojo. Pero no podía fallarle a mi padre. Caminaba por las calles de Kumo, y fue allí cuando la vi por primera vez, aunque sería más exacto decir que choque con ella. Ese fue el primero de muchos encuentros los cuales nos llevarían a este momento._

 _La primera vez que nos tomamos las manos, nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez juntos. Aún recuerdo esa mañana en la que despertamos uno al lado del otro._

 _Después de decir nuestros votos el sacerdote dijo las palabras que yo tanto quería oír._

― _Puede besar a la novia._

 _No necesitaba escuchar nada más para poder estrecharla entre mis brazos y poder besarla, aunque en esa ocasión ella era mi esposa._

 _Recuerdo haber escuchado las felicitaciones y aplausos por parte de los presentes._

 _Habíamos trasladado el festejo a otro lado de la ciudad, en el territorio de mi clan._

 _Hasta ese momento todo era perfecto, lo que vino después fue un remolino de acontecimientos que no sabría como explicar, los mismos que me trajeron a este lugar._

 _Estaban festejando su unión con su amigos y familiares cuando unos guardias irrumpieron acusandome de ser la mente maestra de un fallido atentado hacia el Raikage._

 _Lo que vino después fueron acontecimientos aún más inexplicables. Me obligaron a dejar Konoha y seguirlo a Kumo en contra de mi voluntad, mi padre había tratado en el poco tiempo que tuvo de pedir ayuda a la Hokage, pero en vano._

 _Al llegar me encarcelaron, pasaron unos días antes de que me volvieran a sacar para llevarme a una habitación en donde supuse se llevaría a cabo mi juicio. Entre los presentes pude ver que se encontraban mis padres, mis amigos pero sin importar cuánto buscara no podía encontrar el rostro de mi esposa, de mi Temari._

 _Al momento de empezar el juicio escuché como me acusaban de cosas que nunca había hecho y lugares en los cuales yo nunca había pisado un sólo pie. Lo único que podía suponer era que se trataban de pruebas y testigos falsos en mi contra. ¿Pero con qué propósito?_

 _No pude decir ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo transcurrido en esa sala, me quedé en silencio hasta el momento de el veredicto._

 _CULPABLE._

 _Lo único que supe después fue que me llevaban de regreso a mi celda para después trasladarme a la prisión de la aldea. Antes de salir de la sala pude ver como mi madre se desmayaba por la conmoción y mi padre tratando de consolarla._

 _Todo pasó tan rápido, pero antes de mi traslado recibí la mejor visita que pude esperar en todo el día, mi Temari había venido a verme._

 _Sin embargo, en contra de todas mis expectativas y mis más grandes deseos lo que escuché salir de su boca fueron las palabras más frías que había escuchado jamás._

― _Shikamaru, quiero el divorcio._

 _Ahora mismo no recuerdo lo que había pasado después pero creo haberlo firmado, sino Temari no se habría ido, o de no haberlo firmado ella habría regresado, pero ese no fue el caso. Después de esa corta visita nunca más volví a verla._

 _No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Después supuse que siendo hija del anterior Kazekage y hermana del actual no podía verse envuelta en un escándalo como este, por eso su pedido, y lo entendía por completo, aunque eso hizo sólo que mi sufrimiento se multiplicará, pensar que el amor de mi vida me abandonaría tan fácilmente me destrozó el corazón._

 _Mi traslado ocurrió pocos días después de eso, la cárcel estaba alejada de la aldea, encontrándose en una isla fuera del continente muy bien vigilada por el exterior._

 _Las celdas eran comunes, en una sola debía de haber al menos cuatro reos y la comida era sencillamente asquerosa. Los prisioneros en este lugar eran tratados inhumanamente, peor que la basura misma. Y yo al ser considerado como el que quiso asesinar al Raikage era tratado peor que cualquier otro._

 _Durante mis días de confinamiento la única consolación que tenía eran mis recuerdos, mi familia, mis amigos, los momentos que había pasado con Temari, los cuales se hacían más borrosos con cada día, con cada año que pasaba._

 _Lo que más anhelaba era la de poder ver su sonrisa, aunque fuera una última vez._


End file.
